Birthday Boy
by The Writer On the Wall
Summary: What does Sharon have planned for Andy's birthday? [Betad by dillydallyy]


Andy woke up the morning of his birthday to find an empty bed. He looked around, squinting, but Sharon was nowhere in sight. He tried to use his other senses to determine if she was around, but there were no sounds except for birds outside the window. The smell of her perfume wasn't in the air either, which means she left the room a while ago.

"Sharon?" he called, just loud enough for a person to hear if they were in the room or in the bathroom. He didn't expect an answer, really. He would've seen or heard her by now if she was there. What he was hoping for, was breakfast in bed, like she did last year. Maybe she's still preparing it, he thought and pulled the blanket off him, springing out of bed. His energy levels were always abnormally elevated on his birthday. And even more if it was on the weekend, like now.

A few minutes later, he was out in the hallway, making his way to the kitchen. The second he opened the bedroom door, he could smell something was cooking. With a smile on his face he came to a stop at the kitchen entrance.

Sharon was with her back to him, busy cutting something that he couldn't see. She obviously didn't hear him behind her.

"Good morning," he said and she turned her head in surprise.

"Good morning!" she smiled, placing the knife on the counter and wiping her hands quickly before approaching him.

Sharon never walked, in Andy's eyes. His brain made a funny trick on his eyes, and whenever she was doing that thing, that he knew to classify as walking, it seemed to him like she was hovering. Everything about her was magical to him, and the more he got to know her depths, the more she seemed to have come out of a fairytale. One time he told her that, and she gave him a big smile and a warm caress.

'You thought I was magical long before we started working together and then going out, remember? When I was still in FID, you thought I was a wicked witch,' she teased him back then.

But she was never angry at that. Now that she had Major Crimes' point of view, she knew how frustrating being investigated by another police officer could be. And now she wrapped her arms around him, wishing him a happy birthday with nothing but true love in her voice.

Andy allowed himself to sink into her warmth, squeezing her a little tighter. She made him feel so many wonderful things, that he wished he knew how to express in words. He tried from time to time, but it never felt good enough to him.

She released him and told him to take a seat. He wanted to help her finish preparing breakfast, but she refused. No effort on your birthday, she said firmly.

"It looks amazing," he said when everything was on the table and she finally sat down.

"It's all healthy and fits your diet," she smiled at him for a second, but then looked like she just remembered something. "Your gift!" with a quick movement she got up and walked to the kitchen island.

Apparently there was an envelope there, which Andy didn't see until now. He watched her as she returned to the table, curious to know what she got him.

"So I made this big breakfast because today we should have a late lunch or an early dinner," she handed him the envelope.

Andy opened it quickly with excitement and pulled out two Dodgers tickets. "Dugouts!"

Sharon smiled at the sight of sheer happiness on his face.

"You're the best," he leaned forward and kissed her, "thank you."

After breakfast they took their coffee mugs to the balcony and watched the city for a while. The air was clear and the skies were blue. It wasn't very often that they got a chance to look at Los Angeles and feel peaceful. For a few moments they sat in silence, forgetting the painful reality of their job and what they knew about this city's darkest side.

They spent the next few hours at home together, simply enjoying the luck of having the day for themselves, with no active case at work. Rusty came out of his room only twice. The first time, he wished Andy a happy birthday, grabbed a bottle of water and went back to study in his room after a short conversation in the living room, right before they started watching a movie. The second time, he rushed by them on his way to the kitchen, muttering 'don't mind me, just getting something to eat.' Andy told him that he could join them, but he said that he still had a lot to study. Andy knew that he was giving them some time alone, and appreciated it very much.

They decided to go for a late lunch. Usually they didn't have time to go to lunch like that, with the sole purpose of… having lunch. Unless getting a quick bite together at lunch break – when they got one – counted as such.

Andy took her hand in his as they walked side by side from the parking lot to the restaurant. It was a place that they've never tried before. Sharon figured that they should try new ones from time to time, as much as they loved Serve and the other familiar places. She squeezed his hand without saying a word and he smiled, remembering the time when they just started dating, and she refused any public display of affection. It felt natural to her now, and it made him happy.

The food was good. Leaving the place, they made a decision to return to it soon. Sharon suggested they bring Patrice and Provenza. "She'd love it here," she said and Andy was all for it, only because he knew that Provenza wouldn't.

The game was fantastic. Andy mostly loved seeing Sharon's reaction to it. Sport events were pretty much the only time she allowed herself to be enthusiastic, to shout, to really let everything go. She was calmer than usual after going to games.

At the 7th inning stretch he caught her shivering for a second. The sun had already set and it was getting chilly.

"Sharon, are you cold? Where's your jacket?" he looked around, searching for the blue fabric.

"I forgot it in the car," she shook her head, looking like she was inwardly scolding herself.

"Here, have mine," he took it off quickly.

"No! I don't want you to be cold."

"I won't. I'm pretty warm, actually, I was gonna take it off anyway," he handed it to her.

"Okay…" she agreed, hesitantly putting the jacket on and then taking her cap off. "You should have my cap, then."

Andy took it and smiled as he watched her fixing her hair with her hand and cheering with the rest of the crowd when the players resumed the game. He loved how much she loved going to games, even more than him. When they first became friends and started going to places together, he thought that the balance between them was pretty great. He accompanied her to the ballet and the opera and everything else that she liked, and in return she came with him to baseball and football games. But with time, he saw how much she was enjoying it, and realized that it wasn't a balance at all. Basically, they were always doing things that she loved, and Andy was totally okay with that.

The game was over with a big win for the Dodgers. Andy's spirits were so elevated as they were walking side by side to the parking lot. They were both flooded with strong, happy feelings, their strides filled with energy. The kind you'd only feel after a great game or an amazing concert. This time, it was Sharon who sought closeness, putting her arm around his waist. When he responded with his arm around her shoulders, she giggled.

"I feel like I'm in high-school again, wearing my athlete boyfriend's jacket. Only much, much older," she giggled again.

Andy laughed with her. "Your high-school boyfriend was an athlete?"

"Mmhmm. On the football team."

"No way," he laughed even harder. "It was probably one of the chess club boys."

Sharon didn't respond, but a mischievous smile rose on her lips as flashes from her high-school years ran through her mind momentarily.

They continued towards the car, occasionally laughing at something, only half registering the people around them.

"Sharon…" Andy waited for her attention as she was rummaging in her purse in search of the car keys. She looked up, her hand still feeling around the inside of it. "Thank you… for everything. This day has been really great."

She pulled the keys out, grinning. "It's not over yet."

"No?"

But she didn't answer before getting into the driver's seat. Andy walked around the car to the passenger's side, wondering what was coming next. Dinner? Probably. But where? Another restaurant?

As they drove, he thought about possible places she might take him, but eventually they arrived home.

"So… romantic homemade dinner?" he asked in the elevator.

"Something like that," she kept her gaze forward, but he thought he saw a little smile. He tried to catch the aroma of something cooking, like he did in the morning, as he waited for her to open the door a few moments later, but there wasn't any. So no dinner? He suddenly felt how hungry he was. They never ate at the games, since the food there was anything but healthy, and Sharon wouldn't hear about anything that could risk his life again.

He was deep in thoughts when Sharon opened the door wide and a loud "surprise!" was yelled at him. It definitely surprised him to see all the squad members standing in the living room, which was decorated with balloons and a Happy Birthday sign.

"Oh, my god," Andy smiled.

"Are you having a heart attack again?" Provenza asked sarcastically.

Sharon put her hand on his back to get him to start moving towards the living room. She took the jacket off as he was being greeted by everyone, and joined them, leaving it and the game's joyful memories temporarily on the hanger.

"Happy birthday, Lieutenant!" Amy Sykes said just as Sharon sat on the couch's armrest.

"Aw, thank you for coming, everyone," Andy looked around and his gaze fell on Rusty, who came from the kitchen and was standing behind Sharon. "I take it you organized everything?" he approached him. Sharon smiled, proud of her son.

"Oh, well, it was Sharon's idea, I just…"

The rest of his sentence was muffled by Andy's hug. "Thank you," he said as he released him.

"It was nothing really, Andy. Happy birthday."

"Yes, Andy, happy birthday!" Tao was on his feet, holding a glass of apple cider and handing him another one. Andy had to maneuver around everyone's legs to get to Tao's side and take the glass. "May all your wishes come true."

"Hear, hear," everyone said before taking a sip.

"May you be exactly what you want when you grow up, Lieutenant," Sanchez said, causing the others to laugh and take another sip.

"How about a few words, Lieutenant?" this time it was Wes Nolan, who only recently started to feel like a real part of the team to everyone.

"Oh, uh… sure," Andy got on his feet again. "Uh… well, thank you all again for coming. This past year hasn't been easy for me, as you all know. I mean, in our line of work, we always know that we could get hurt. So when it hits you in the form of a health issue, you take it much harder. But you guys have been there to support me along the way, and it meant a lot. Still does. And here I am, getting to celebrate another birthday. So thank you, all, for the visits at the hospital and later at home, you really helped to keep my spirits up. It's much appreciated. And, Sharon…"

Everyone turned to look at her for a moment and she suddenly felt very self-aware. She had a feeling that the last barrier between her relationship with Andy and the team was about to get dismantled.

"I owe the biggest thanks to you. I don't know what I would've done without you. You pretty much saved my life, taking me in after I was diagnosed with the blood clot. But, more importantly… you brought me back to life on the inside. This birthday would mean nothing without you and the life we created together."

Sharon smiled, keeping her lips together to fight back the tears. She wished he would finish already so she doesn't have to cry in front of everyone, but she also loved to hear him saying those things.

"So thank you for saying 'fine' when I first asked you out on a date –"

Some of the guests laughed, including Sharon, which made the battle against her tears even harder. It started to feel like there was a huge lump in her throat.

"And thank you for making me feel young again."

There was a moment of silence when he finished, as everyone waited, to make sure he was really done. Andy and Sharon looked at each other, as if he was continuing his little speech without words.

"Ye gods, Flynn, this isn't your wedding vows! Cheers!" Provenza finally called and the rest raised their glasses and repeated him, laughing once again at his biting humor.

Sharon broke eye contact and took a sip. She couldn't hold it in any longer, and lowering her eyes to the glass was the perfect escape. She saw Rusty in the corner of her eye and looked at him. He smiled, shaking his head at the sight of her teary eyes.

"Do you wanna go to the kitchen for a moment?" he barely finished the sentence before she jumped to her feet.

"Bless you," she muttered when they were out of sight.

"Here," he handed her a paper towel.

"Thanks," she patted underneath her eyes gently.

It took a minute or two, but Sharon finally returned to the living room, trying to look as refreshed as possible. She was happy to see that everyone was engaged in a conversation with someone, including Andy. His words have disappeared from the atmosphere, yet she still felt them like a weight in her heart. But it wasn't the burdening kind of weight, it was the stabling kind. They reassured her of her recent life choices. It was a good feeling, an empowering feeling, knowing that she took the right path and brought more light into her life.

The evening went by way too fast for Andy. He was sitting in bed, staring at his phone's screen, at the picture that Rusty took of all of them together. He loved the squad's dynamics outside of work. They've been working together for years now, some of them even more than a decade. They were all like a second family to him, or actually more like a first. Maybe that's why his first marriage fell apart, but the people he worked with now and in the past were always where he found strength and support. That's why he knew that with Sharon it was going to hold. She was part of that big family. Some might see working together as an obstacle for the relationship, but they managed to make it work perfectly. Her, by setting some strict rules about how to behave when at work, and how to behave when at home, and him by following those rules without arguing. Of course, he broke them on rare occasions, sneaking a hug or even a quick kiss if work took over their personal lives, leaving no time for it at home. By now, almost two years into their relationship, they had a steady balance, which carried them smoothly from work to home and vice versa.

"Andy, are you ready for your last gift?" he suddenly heard her voice to his left and looked at her. He could only see half of her head, as the rest of her body was hidden by the bathroom wall.

"There's another one? I'm so ready."

"Well…" she stepped into the bedroom and walked towards his side of the bed slowly, wearing a short, white, satin robe. It was closed, so he could only imagine what was waiting for him underneath it. "It's 11:55 pm, so, technically still your birthday…"

Andy brought his feet down to the floor, putting his legs on both her sides so that she was standing between them. Her smell was the best one he's ever smelled. Sometimes he knew that she was behind him just because of it. He couldn't really define it, a mixture of her perfume and her body. It was better than the way the air smelled after the rain, or a freshly made coffee. Flowers, food… nothing he could think compared to it.

She smiled down at him and started caressing his head gently, wondering where his mind went. It made him suddenly realize that he's been staring at her for some time.

"May I unwrap my gift now?" he smiled.

Sharon nodded slowly. She knew that smile, that flirty smile that revealed to her what was about to happen. That smile that made her forget there was ever a time when she got into that bed alone, without his body heat to warm it up for her, without one of his silly jokes or sarcastic remarks being told straight to her ear in the dark, just before they closed their eyes. She wanted to keep him safe, to make sure he was never hurt or sick again. But she knew that she couldn't do it. Life's stream is an unstoppable thing, and it forever carries them to where they should be, no way to fight it. She couldn't keep him safe, but she could keep him loved, and it was a choice she made every night and every day again and again.


End file.
